Ikaika
Ikaika was a dominant male living in Tank 1 with seven females. He was born to Eden and Eve on October 7, 2016. Ikaika was a rather dominant and aggressive male, proving himself to have tendencies of attempting to mate with both males and females, the only guppy known to do so. Iki was rather fond of a male named Puka, though Puka has since passed away after Iki was separated from Puka due to a disease he fell ill with. Puka had been battling this illness since March of 2017, and succumbed to it four months later. Iki was later introduced to the females. Eden became rather aggressive towards him, though she later mellowed out towards her son. Iki refuses to approach Eden, however, out of fear of being chased and nipped at again. Eden tends to leave him alone now. Ikaika became much more comfortable with Kai and Willow, the first two females he was introduced to. Kai gave birth to his first fry on August 5, 2017, Rio. On September 2, 2017, Ikaika began to exhibit seizures more aggressively due to an unknown cause. The water quality is not the problem, and he's had the light turn on and off for 11 months (since he was a fry) without a problem. Ikaika had a massive seizure on September 4, 2017 and began repeatedly ramming his head against the glass. Eventually he began turning, damaging his swim bladder. Iki passed away soon after the incident. History Ikaika was born in a V Tank, and he moved along with four others born in the V Tank into Tank 3. Ikaika continued to grow, and when the remaining five turned two months old, Ikaika was moved to Tank 5. On June 19, after he became the last guppy not to be infected with a mysterious illness, and out of fear that he, unlike Eve and Haulani, could not fight the disease, the way Maple and Moana failed while Puka had been ailing, Ikaika met adult females for the first time. He was introduced first to Nickel, Kai, and Eden, then Sadie and Lei, then Willow and Kahuna. Ikaika got along very well with the females, even Nickel despite her tendency to attack Eve and a now deceased male, Xeno. On September 2, 2017, Ikaika began to exhibit seizures more aggressively due to an unknown cause. The water quality is not the problem, and he's had the light turn on and off for 11 months (since he was a fry) without a problem. Ikaika had a massive seizure on September 4, 2017 and began repeatedly ramming his head against the glass. Eventually he began turning, damaging his swim bladder. Iki passed away soon after the incident. Relatives * Mother ** Eden * Father ** Eve * Children ** Rio * Grandmothers ** Poecilia ** Ebony * Grandfathers ** Aristotle ** Streak * Aunts/Uncles ** Ebony's miscarriage ** Dawn's miscarriage ** Ebony's fry ** Daisy ** Sunrise ** Dawn's miscarriage ** Delphi ** Healani * Half-siblings ** Dawn's fry ** Healani * Siblings ** Kai ** Kolohe ** Moana ** Haulani ** Ipo ** Lei ** Makaio ** Makoa ** Sadie ** Makani ** Maple ** Willow ** Kahuna ** Puka